


A Braid Takes Three

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: Weaving Stardust [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi, Sexual Tension, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the sexual tension was any thicker, Rose is certain she could cut it with a knife. So she does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Braid Takes Three

Rose watched as Jack and the Doctor worked together on the Tardis. She’d hoped encouraging Jack to sleep with the Doctor would ease things between them, but they were as tense as ever. She couldn’t help but notice how Jack was careful not to touch the Doctor, as if afraid that if he did the wrong thing he’d be thrown out the door.

The Doctor, of course, was oblivious, or else just didn’t see how much Jack was hurting. He still hadn’t made any proper moves on her either, though she’d seen the look in his eyes. If something wasn’t done soon, the unresolved sexual tension might just make the Tardis dump the three of them on an uninhabited moon until they figured it out.

Well, Rose Tyler could be flexible when it came to dancing too. She hopped off the railing, grabbed the Doctors ankle and tugged him out from underneath the console. “What is it, Rose, I’m in the middle of calibrating the…” Rose shut him up with a kiss. There was a clang as Jack dropped a tool, but Rose didn’t stop kissing the Doctor until he’d wrapped a hand in her hair and started kissing her back.

They broke the kiss and the Doctor stared at her face for a long moment before leaning in and kissing her again, stealing her breath. Rose had just enough wits about her that when Jack started to leave she reached out and grabbed him, pulling him back down as she tugged away from the Doctor.

“Rose,” Jack’s breath was short. “It’s you two. I’m not going to get in the middle of…”

“I was rather thinking I’d be in the middle.” Rose cut him off with a wicked smile.

Jack’s eyes went dark as he clearly thought about the possibilities. She turned back to the Doctor, who watched them both with an expression somewhere in the neighborhood of curiosity. “You should touch Jack, Doctor.”

“What? Why?” He turned and looked at the man. Jack was kneeling, just watching, hands tucked between his knees as if he were still afraid of doing the wrong thing.

Jack tore his eyes from the Doctor and looked at Rose. “I don’t want to make either of you do...”

This time it was the Doctor who shut up with a kiss, reaching down to pull Jack’s hands free, taking them in his own a moment, before pulling Jack into his arms. When he finally stopped kissing Jack, the man rested his head on the Doctor’s shoulder, letting go of a little sob. “You can touch, Jack, won’t break me.”

Jack nodded against his shoulder. Rose rubbed his back, then leaned in to kiss the Doctor again. Jack smiled as he raised his head. “You two are so beautiful together.”

The turned to him in unison and Jack found himself on his back, being kissed by the both of them. He laughed and ran his hands along them both. There was the rustle of clothes being removed until they were all naked on the Tardis floor.

Jack spread Rose’s thighs. “Go on,” urged Jack. “Touch her, Doc.”

Rose smiled encouragingly as the Doctor kissed her, dropping his hand down. Jack shifted them so he was sitting behind Rose, brushing her hair to one side and kissing her neck as she moaned into the Doctors kiss. Finally, the Doctor pulled back to look at her again. Rose smiled warmly at him. “Give Jack a kiss, yeah?” She encouraged.

The Doctor leaned forward to do so. Jack moaned in Rose’s ear as their lips met, his hands fondling her breasts. She closed her eyes again, just listening to the two of them. Jack pulled away first, kissing the back of Rose’s neck and whispering a thank you only she could hear.

Sitting back, the Doctor watched the two humans as Jack continued caressing her, one hand wrapped around his cock and stroking slowly. Rose smiled again and moved to straddle his lap, watching his face as she guided him inside.

Even now, the Doctor was cool to the touch. He reached a hand to her temple and for a moment she could feel him brush against her mind as he pulled her into another kiss. She rocked against him, drawing a low groan of pleasure from the Timelord. Kissing his neck, she glanced back at Jack. “You too, get over here.”

Jack dug a bottle of lube out of his discarded pants and hurried over. Rose shifted to give him better access. “It’s fine, I trust you,” she smiled at Jack.

Jack leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, then the Doctor, while his fingers gently prepared her. The Doctor thrust up slowly, watching both of them with dark eyes. “Lay back,” Jack told the Doctor, “It’ll be easier.”

The Doctor did so, cupping Rose’s hips as Jack lined himself up, gently putting his hands over the Doctor’s as he pressed inside. She moaned and rocked between them. Jack squeezed the Doctor’s cool hands, groaning softly against Rose’s hair. Rose opened her eyes to see the Doctor watching them.

“You two…” he started. Rose leaned forward to kiss him again. It must have looked as good as it felt, because Jack thrust harder, driving her against the Doctor. She gasped, caught between the heat of Jack behind her and the cool of the Doctor below her, both of them inside, and making the slow heat in her belly boil until she was crying out her pleasure.

Jack came a moment later with a groan, giving another couple of thrusts before she felt him slipping out of her. The Doctor rolled them over, and thrust deeply into Rose, for once, seeming to lose a little of that control as he kissed her again. Rose closed her eyes, concentrating on the feelings and she again felt him brush her mind. Suddenly the Doctor was coming and she was overwhelmed by the pleasure rushing through her body.

When Rose opened her eyes again, the Doctor was pulling his shirt on, having already retrieved his pants, but still sitting on the floor. Jack was still naked, just watching. Rose stretched and sat up. “Not bad at all,” she smiled, leaning over to kiss first the Doctor, then Jack.

The Doctor grumbled something. Jack leaned over suddenly and took his chin in hand and kissed him deeply. “Thank you,” he said to the Doctor.

“Well don’t mention it,” he said, gruffly, reaching for the rest of his clothes. “And we still need to get her calibrated properly.”

“Oh of course, Doctor,” Jack smiled, lazily reaching for his own clothes.

“I’m just gonna hop in the shower,” said Rose. “You boys have fun.” She smiled as she gathered her clothes and headed out of the control room. Maybe they could all breathe a little easier now.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
